


Full moon and the fangs

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: werewolves are meant to serve the vampire. Either they like it or not
Relationships: kjk/sjh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a pack of werewolves. They are actually normal human beings, -not so normal when the night sky illuminated by the full moon-, but really, most of the time they are the docile, peace-loving creature that no different than other people.

Still, humans fear them for their cursed blood. A rumor of changing into lunatic wolf greedy for blood and flesh once they got bitten by one also not helping to contain the hate. So werewolves are hunted, killed or tortured in front of the crowd, as a gesture of human’s victory against the beast.

Werewolves had no place to go but hiding in fear. That was when the noble who own the land their village located, offer a warm hand. He offered a small piece of land secured by the thick forest. Fertile soil and sheep to maintain their life. 

In return, he asked for a single man from their kind to serve his family. A special family with wealth and power, and also bodies that never age. The nobleman who appeared in the middle of the night smiled, showing his fangs. The family of vampires would be delighted to have a werewolf as their trustworthy servant. 

It happened a long time ago, yet the contract is as legit as a sun shining brightly on top of Jong Kook’s head. He had witness men leaving the village with the whole family crying for his departure. But Jong Kook had never seen any of them arriving back to their family. 

Jong Kook had heard the story over and over again. On how their kind could survive because of the mercy of vampire, and how sacrifice is important to protect their kind. His mom would explain to him whenever Jong Kook saw the heart-wrenching farewell. 

Jong Kook’s mom would tell the story while smiling, yet the grip on his shoulder was painfully strong. The werewolves population had decreased and it was either Jong Kook or his older brother next.

Jong Kook knew his parents love his smart and diligent older brother so much. And he despises the idea of giving away such promising young man to a vampire he hates for treating them like livestock.  
So when they got a notice from the landlord to send a young man for a new servant, Jong Kook immediately volunteer and packed his bag. His mom cried a bucket, knowing that it will be her last chance to see his own son. Jong Kook smiled but wait no time to leave for fear of tearing up himself.

The journey to the castle let Jong Kook took a glimpse of life outside his solitude village. It was the only chance for a werewolf to walk out from their hideout so, even though he was as nervous as heck, Jong Kook had to admit that he had fun discovering the culture he had never seen.

Lively and wealthy. No matter how scumbag the vampire is, he indeed did a good job of managing his people. But once Jong Kook arrived outside the huge gate of the castle, the atmosphere changed.

Somehow, the sky went darker and the plants looked sickly. Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows before letting himself into the spooky castle with no scent of living human. Jong Kook knocked twice and got inside, no light except few candles.

Jong Kook carefully closed the door, and it closed with a click. The door had been locked. Jong kook is not a coward, but it gave him goosebumps. 

"Finally, you arrive," the deep elegant voice echoed from the room across the main hall, "come already, I've been waiting for years."

Jong Kook blinked a lot when he was nervous. He bit his lips and decided to follow the order. Besides, that was the reason he came in the first place right? To obey every command he received as a new servant.

The other room was also dark with candlelight on top of the Mahony table. Across the table, sat a lady with skin as white as chalk and lips as red as the blood. The long silky black hair complemented her blue silk gown.

She was sitting with a book on her lapse, glancing to the door Jong Kook had used to let himself in when the latter didn’t move further.

It was Jong Kook’s first time to see a vampire, and they were nowhere near the appearance of countrified werewolves girls. They are both mystical creatures, yet it was obvious how different they are.

Jong Kook gulped down when the big cold eyes pierced into his, looking at him without any words. Jong Kook realized his mistake right away.

“Greetings, ma’am. I’m Kim Jong Kook, your new servant,” Jong Kook managed to say. He wasn’t sure if he had to kneel down. His brain had really stopped functioning, as well as his stiff body. Was it also the vampire’s power?

“Ji Hyo, Miss would be better,” the vampire replied. She raised her hand to brush her lips to hide the smirk. It was obvious how nervous the boy was. Funny. With his well-built body and tanned skin from working on the field, Ji Hyo expected the boy to have a rough, deep voice. Was it the nervousness that his voice sounds delicate and soft?

“You must be tired from the journey, but I expected no slack that I would like you to start serving me by this moment,” she said, going back to her reading, “tidy up yourself and come back here after you put on the butler uniform. Your room is in the attic.”

Jong Kook was thinking about the reply, but he really couldn’t come out with one so he decided to bow before leaving the room to do what he was told. But his lady gave him another command.

“Ah right, the servant before you, I think he still lying on your bed. Buried him in the backyard.”


	2. duty of the butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Hyo explained his daily task nicely

The task was not difficult, to bury the fellow werewolf, but it was emotionally exhausting. 

Jong Kook had never seen the man with the white beard. Maybe he left the village before Jong Kook born. He looked clean and peaceful, yet Jong Kook could only think about the loneliness of dying alone without family. There was no way to inform his passing because the mailman delivering a letter to their village will risk them getting caught.

In the backyard, Jong Kook saw a huge cemetery and he hardly found a place to bury a new body. The undeniable proof that his kind had served the vampire for many generations, all having the same faith of separated from their family even after death.

Jong Kook looked at himself on the old foggy mirror in his new dusty room. The tailcoat uniform looked awkward on his buff body so he tried to adjust his hair to look neat. He knew he shouldn’t make his new lady waiting too long so he went back to the room his lady occupied before.

She was still there, with a book on his lapse. Jong Kook noticed that it was opened on the same page as before. Understandable, because the lady was sleeping peacefully with head fell to her left side.

Jong Kook took a glance to the heavy curtain that shut the window completely, preventing the sunlight to penetrate into the room. It would be so easy to kill this vampire, Jong Kook thought. She was sleeping and Jong Kook could just open the curtain, pretending to not know that sunlight will burn them to ashes. 

But that was just his sweet imagining. There might be more vampires in the castle, who knows, and his people might be in danger for his rebellion.

So when Jihyo woke up from her slumber, rubbing her eyes, Jong Kook still on his position, bowing slightly to greet his master and stood straight just like what he had learned. Werewolves are taught to serve vampires since young ages to prepare themselves ready whenever they got an order.

“Sorry, it’s my sleeping time, I don’t usually stay awake till this late,” Ji Hyo said, looked sleepy and ready to pass out again.   
Indeed. It was noon and vampire normally spent an entire day sleeping to do their activity at night.

“I will explain your task and will go back to sleep,” Ji Hyo said and continue once Jong Kook responded with a bow, “I don’ really care how you spend your day time, but at night, you are expected to be on my side to serve me all the time.

“So as for groceries and cleaning the entire castle, you have to finish them before I wake up. As for your information, I like rabbit blood the best.”

“It was easy to divide the job when we can have more of you, but they restricted the number of servants we can own each,” Ji Hyo said, sighing.

Jong Kook had to hold himself from showing reaction there. So before, they enslaved more of their kind until there is almost nothing left in the village that they had to restrict the number they could take per vampire. It was not for the werewolf’s sake, it is to ensure they always have an adequate supply of slaves.

“The castle and the garden are all mess because before you were getting too old to take care of them all by himself, I will forgive a slack during the first week because you’re new, but I will expect perfection after that.”

Ji Hyo closed the book after her explanation and looked at her new butler. It took Jong Kook longer to react because of all the information. He bowed and startled when his lady suddenly appeared so close to his vision. She was standing an inch away from him when he straightened his back after the bow.

Jong Kook hold his breath when Ji Hyo leaned her body forward, so close to each other that Jong Kook started noticing the floral scent of the fair vampire lady.

The werewolf almost gasped when Jihyo touched his chest, to the stomach, and waist like she was inspecting him.

“The waist area is okay, but your boobs are too big that the button almost popped,” she said, smirking.

Jong Kook almost whined to explain that it just his chest muscle but his hand was grabbed by the cold, small hand of the vampire.

“Allowance to fix your shirt and groceries,” she said, handing out money to her butler, “and welcome to my castle.”


	3. market place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> visiting the market and get to know the people

His lady went for slumber, so Jong Kook decided to start cleaning. He checked the pantry and the backyard where they probably kept the livestock. After noting down the things he need, he changed clothes to casual wear and headed to market before dark.

Jong Kook might look calm on the outside. But actually, he was pretty damn excited. He lived in a solitude village since born that interacting with normal humans would be his first time. He passed by the market when he headed to the castle and the things they had were pretty amazing.

The amount of food they displayed was probably enough to feed his village for a year. The fruits looked fresh and gigantic compared to what he usually picked from the forest. He didn’t have time to explore all the area, besides, he didn’t have any money with him. Werewolves don’t use money because they just help each other to fulfill their daily necessities.

When Jong Kook arrived at the market, it was not as packed as in the morning. Some of them even had close or still open with leftovers. 

So markets are better to visit early in the morning, Jong Kook noted to himself.

Still, he needed to buy food for him and his lady so he went to a shop that hanged raw meat.

“Oh, the new butler of the castle?” the butcher recognized Jong Kook right away.

Jong Kook blinked, how did he know.

“It’s because the landlord always hires stranger with a bulky body, so I just guess,” the butcher explained while chopping down a big chunk of meat, “Where’s your senior? I don’t see him for a while, come to think of it”

Jong Kook guessed that he was talking about the former butler, so he informed him carefully. The butcher was kind enough to send his condolence that Jong Kook smiled for gratitude. At least the people in the town saw the old man as a person, not a disposable slave like that vampire.

“Do you also like sheep meet? And a living rabbit?”

The grocery shopping went smoothly than he thought. Most of the people in town knew what things he would need that he just bought the same. He might like to try different thing later after he got better on handling money. To be honest, that chicken meat looks better than the sheep.

The sun had set and it was the time to work as the vampire butler.

Ji Hyo opened the door to the dining room, greeted by a bow from Jong Kook who wore the tight suits of butler uniform. He totally forgot to fix the size.

“Are you an exhibitionist?” Ji Hyo asked, noticing the tightness of the shirt and pants when Jong Kook helped her to sit down. 

Jong Kook blushed. Does he look like a pervert? Oh no, the mean vampire just trying to humiliate him.

Jong Kook denied without showing emotion in his soft voice and processed to serve the fresh rabbit blood.

The rest of the night spent with Ji Hyo working, then reading, taking naps. Jong Kook accompanied her, standing still in the background in case she needs him.

His eyes gradually became heavier that when Ji Hyo called him for more tea, it took longer for Jong Kook to respond.

“Manage yourself better,” Ji Hyo warned, and Jong Kook apologized. Well, it was his fault for being too excited to visit the market.

The long night finally finished when Ji Hyo went back to her hiding before the sunrise. Jong Kook washed the dishes while trying to shake off his drowsiness. 

He needed his bed more than anything. But he still needs to mop the hall, polishing the chandelier and do grocery.

It was his first day and he already fed up with his work. Nothing, just nothing except standing all night, pouring blood or tea and cleaning. Boring yet tiring. 

Was there any way to run from his fate? Killing her? No, he needs to protect his family. Then what else? Praying for things to get more exciting?

Jong Kook turned off the water and sighed. 

At that time, he still didn’t know that such a wish could also be granted


	4. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visit them at night

It was midnight when suddenly, there was a knock from the main gate.

Jh who was busy with her paperwork accompanied by Jk standing still behind her, turned their head at the same time.

Jk then looked at Jh, his master, and realized she was looking at him. 

"Excuse me, Miss Jh," he said and went to check on the not invited guest.

Jk opened the door slowly, ready to show his glare to intimidate the person dare enough to knock on the door of the landlord so late at night.

But he saw no one. No, there was one, but it was a bat.

Suddenly, the bat landed near the gate and there was a fog covering his vision.

A tall, very tall man with a black cloak appeared in front of Jk.

"How's my new trick?" the tall man asked with a grin.

Jk only blinked. This pale tall man with hair as long as a girl asked Jk about his opinion for his new trick instead of greeting him?

Jk hated people without basic manners. But from the appearance, it was obvious that this guy is....

"Well, never mind," the tall man said, waving his hand after seeing the uninterested reaction from the butler, "so, is Jihyo noona awake?"

"Yah, you should have told me before you come, Ks yah," Lady Jh scold the man who was busy sipping the rabbit blood from the wine glass.

"Not convenient. I will arrive faster than the letter anyway, what's the point," Ks answered, "Ugh I hate rabbit blood. Your butler cannot do better than this? Don't you have fox blood?"

The complaint from the guest irked the werewolf that he glared his eyes.

"I can catch one right now if you want, Sir."

Ks spontaneously gulped down. Why does that offer sound like a threat? Was the werewolf planning to catch the fox or his bat tail?

"Nevermind, just do better next time for the sake of my dear noona," Ks said, looking at the wall ornament that somehow caught his attention instead of the still glaring butler.

Jh chuckled.

The night went peacefully, with siblings sharing their story while being served finger food and coffee by the butler.

It was when Jk came back from the kitchen with a freshly brewed pot of tea when he heard them talking about him.

"Have you have him?"

"Not yet, he is new. He just came a week ago."

"Ah, a baby, must be delicious."

Jk opened the door to make them alert that he had come and poured the hot boiling tea into their empty cup before standing near the wall again.

The sibling didn't have an inch of reaction and continued talking about expanding their territory to the north for better farming soil.

"Well then, see you again noona," Ks said when they arrived at the gate.

Jh waved her hand to Ks that had turned into a bat and flew away.

After her sibling had gone from the sight, Jh didn't come back to the castle straight away. 

She was gazing at the night sky, not affected by the chill wind blowing her silk dress elegantly.

Jk looked up and found the almost full moon greeting him above. 

He felt a sudden chill in his spine. Turning his eyes to the lady of the castle, he saw her licking her red lips as to contain her thirst.


End file.
